1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a photo service system and a digital camera, and more particularly to a photo service system in which a user transmits data of an image captured by a digital camera to a photo service center by wireless so as to order a print of the image in an area and the digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera stores image data of a captured image in a storage medium, such as a smart medium. When the user wants the print of the image, the user needs to bring the storage medium to a photo shop (FDI service—Fujifilm Digital Imaging service) in order to have the image printed. Japanese patent provisional publication No. 10-65889 discloses a digital camera that transmits image data through a phone without using a storage medium. The user selects or sets where to transmit the image data.
When the user wants the print, the user needs to bring the storage medium to the photo shop or transmit the image data from a personal computer to the photo shop by e-mail. Thus, the print can not be produced soon after the shooting, and it requires complicated operation of the user.
In addition, the structure of the conventional digital camera is complicated since it has a slot for the storage medium, a circuit for storing the image data in the storage medium, a circuit for setting various shooting modes, operation switches and so on. Thus, the digital camera is large and heavy and difficult to operate and is expensive.